Told You So
by chartreuseian
Summary: Sequel to 'When It Happens'. Charlotte hates him but he keeps smiling because, after all, he told her so.


**This is a little sequel to 'When It Happens'. Been working on it for a while now and tonight I finally got around to finishing it off. Still not sure if I'm going to continue this into a series of sorts, depends on the reactions, I suppose :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"I hate you," she growled as she clung to the toilet.<p>

"It's alright," he replied softly, reaching to brush a strand of hair from her face only to have his hand roughly shoved away.

"I hate you," she repeated, murder in her eye but before as she opened her mouth to speak once more, her eyes bulged and she quickly turned back to the toilet.

Seizing his chance, Cooper darted forwards until he was kneeling beside her, an arm slung around her shaking shoulders as she continued to heave up what little of her breakfast remained.

"I hate you," she muttered again before leaning to the side, all but collapsing into his arms. "I really, really hate you."

"Love you too," he whispered into her sweaty hair, rubbing circles on her lower back through the damp tank top she wore.

Humming in partial assent, Charlotte let her eyes slip shut as exhaustion washed over her. For several long and glorious minutes they were both silent, Charlotte slipping in and out of sleep as Cooper continued to rub circles across her back.

"Up for some more food?" he asked softly after a moment, bring his hand up to brush a few strands of hair behind her cheek.

Charlotte moaned into his chest, turning away from his hand as she gripped his shirt tightly.

"You're wasting away," he quipped weakly and she all but growled, focusing on the steady thrum of his heart beneath her ear instead of the insistent cry of her stomach to turn back to her porcelain master.

"How long is this gonna last?" she growled, biting her lip as the waves of nausea returned with a vengeance.

"It's getting shorter and shorter each day," he soothed.

"Liar."

He chuckled quietly as she groaned once more.

"God, I hate you," she cursed, pushing him away as she lunged for the toilet once more.

"Char, do you wan-."

"Out," she growled, barely lifting her head to give him her famous glare.

"Toast?"

"Mmhm."

* * *

><p>By the time she emerged twenty minutes later, hair pulled back sedately and dark circles mostly concealed, not only was the toast on the bench waiting for her but a small clutch of pills too.<p>

Grimacing she grabbed the weak tea he'd made and downed the vitamins in one before turning her attention to the dry toast. This man knew her too well.

She was almost done by the time he emerged, shaved and scrubbed and smelling like the aftershave that didn't make her heave. Like she said, too well.

"Ready?" he asked, pecking her on the cheek as he grabbed her plate. "I figured the morning meeting will be fine without us if you wanted to swing by and grab some fritters on the way in."

"How did it come to his?" she said with a sigh.

"You mean the morning sickness or the being able to eat as of 8:34am every morning?" he replied shrugging into his jacket.

"Smart-ass," she chastised, slapping his stomach as she tried to hide a grin.

"You love it," he said, turning to give her the smoochy grin she pretended to hate. "Don't try to deny it?"

"Your ass or mornin' sickness?" she snorted as she grabbed her handbag. "Same answer either way."

"But you're practically glowing," he continued with a grin, grabbing her hand as they walked to the door.

"Shut up before I kick that smart-ass of yours all the way to work," she replied curtly as he held the door open and snatching her hand back.

"Until we get some food in you, you aren't kicking anything," he said almost seriously, taking her hand as they walked down the corridor.

"Are you gonna be this clingly the whole time?" she whined. "'Cause I don't know how much more of this handholding I can take."

Cooper simply chuckled indulgently, squeezing her hand before spinning her around. Charlotte gasped, losing her balance as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

"From here in I'm only gonna get worse and worse," he whispered with a grin, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her nose. "Next I'm gonna insist on making every single meal for you."

"As opposed to takeaway?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck while his fingers began to massage her lower back.

"And then I'll be following you around, telling you how beautiful you are," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken.

"Gonna tear up during the ultrasound?" she said with a small smile, enjoying the press of his body against hers, soothing the aches of her three am wake up.

"Maybe," he allowed with a smile to answer hers.

"I'll remember to pack tissues," she told him, stretching up until he got the message and moved to press his lips to hers once more. For a moment she enjoyed nothing but the press of his lips against hers but then he pulled back.

"And then, when you get to that stage, about the fifth month or so, I promise I'll be there for you anytime you need me," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows before biting his lip in what she could only describe as a salacious manner.

"Some things never change," she scoffed, ignoring the trill of excitement that passed through her body at his promise.

"Never," he swore softly, his eyes suddenly becoming serious. "No matter what Char, I'm going to be here for you. I promise."

Biting her lip, she tried to look away but Cooper tightened his grip, holding her small frame steady.

"I know," she said eventually, her voice barely more than a whisper as she looked up at him. "I know Coop." She raised her hand, cupping his cheek gently and pulling him down for another lingering kiss.

After a moment and with a heavy sigh, she pulled back, straightening her blouse and smiling at him.

"C'mon, I want apple fritters."

Cooper grinned, taking her hand again as they continued the walk to the elevator.

"Told you so," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Told you it would happen," he clarified, beaming down at her and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh.

"That you did," she allowed with a fond smile as they stepped into the carriage.

"So," he said as the doors slid shut, "what's my prize?"

And if she didn't already know exactly where his mind had gone, the devious grin on his face told Charlotte all she needed to know.

"OW!" he cried as she hit his chest once more. "You hit hard."

"That one was for the baby," she teased, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
